


Shipped

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [293]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon-ish, Caroline Forbes Goes to New Orleans, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: Elijah, once finding out how important Caroline is to Klaus, becomes the ultimate Klaroline shipper and keeps making seemingly offhand comments to Klaus trying to first get them together and then after they are to keep them together.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [293]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 9
Kudos: 96





	Shipped

Klaus narrowed his eyes as she walked to the bar, bypassing him completely without saying a word. “Caroline?”

Sighing, she glanced over her shoulder. “Come buy me a drink,” she ordered, “and explain to me why your brother keeps emailing me plane tickets.”

Though he would have noticed his brother chaperoning by now, he passed a quick glance over the club just in case. “He likes to think himself above meddling, but he’s a busybody.”

“You’re telling me,” she answered, nodding toward the tip jar with an insistent glare. “I’m all for a good weekend jaunt on someone else’s dime, but this is getting ridiculous. Have you not explained our deal to him? _Last_ love, however long it takes. As in _not now_. I’m still in undergrad, for crying out loud.”

He placed a fifty in the jar, his smirk feeling forced. As much as he enjoyed her tacit agreement to their inevitable love story, he didn’t appreciate the blunt reminder that she didn’t want it yet. “If I could control my siblings, I would have done so a long time ago, sweetheart. You didn’t actually have to get on the plane,” he pointed out.

Caroline huffed, looking a bit flustered. “Midterms sucked,” she said by way of explanation. “You’re not the worst distraction I could have asked for. Just call it perfect timing.”

His smile felt more genuine as she stubbornly met his gaze. “I’m to distract you, then?”

“If you want.”

The challenge was too irresistible to deny, not that he really wanted to anyway. He raised his arm in offering. “Let’s see what kind of havoc we can wreak on Elijah’s closet. I’m sure you have an organizational system that will leave his eye twitching for weeks.”

Tossing back her drink, she slipped her arm through his and squeezed. “Sounds perfect.”

But not even the mockery they made of his tie collection could lessen Elijah’s elation as he watched them linger over farewells the morning of her return flight. “Someday,” he said to himself, watching Klaus help her into a car with far more tenderness than he’d seen since they were far more human. It was a stark reminder of the people they once were and whom they might be again, with enough time and the right incentive. “Someday.”


End file.
